Avengers Smuts stories
by Kats1997
Summary: The Avengers have a bit fun couples the first chapter is on chacters and couples there are a few OCs. It's rated M because it's a SMUT people!
1. intro

I usually a DC girl but, now after watching so, many episodes of Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I want to do a few couple stories mostly smut and some of them of the people being caught.

Couples are

-Tony and Pepper

-Clint and Tasha

- Pym and Janet

-Thor and Jane

-Captain America and OC (Elaina Smith aka Scarlet Lass)

-Hulk/Bruce Banner and OC (Maria Ross aka Hulkette)

OCs:

Elaina Smith aka Scarlet Lass…

A 1940s woman who was capture by Hydra and frozen so, she just like Captain America Super strength and speed. Her uniform is a scarlet red with white stars on it. She had blue boots and mask with a shield like Captain Americas after he was 'dead' she took over but, didn't last long due to no training was done to help her out. When Elaina doesn't have her outfit on she usually has on a nice blue dress and her long blond hair down with her sparkling blue eyes that are very noticeable.

Maria Ross aka Hulkette….

A scientist that was kidnapped and was injected with intense amounts a radiation soon she turns into a hulk but, in girl form know she fights along the side of the Avengers as Hulkette. Hulkette wears purple shorts with a purple sports bra. When Maria is not Hulkette she either hangs out in the lab or goes fishing with Bruce when he's out as well. Maria has dark reddish brownish hair and bright grey eyes.


	2. Pepper and Tony

Pepper walked into Tony's office to find him looking out the window sitting in his chair. Not facing her. She had a stack of paper she needed him to sign.

"Tony I have a stack of papers that needs signing." Said Pepper then a gust of wind in from the window and knock the papers out of her hands.

"Oh dear." Said Pepper as she bends down to pick them up.

"What wrong Pep-." Tony turned his chair around to find Pepper bending over to her could right up her skirt to see she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Tony's mouth dropped open and he felt himself get hard right away. Pepper stood up right away when she felt a sight of eyes on her.

"Mr. Stark we you just peeking under my skirt?" said Pepper with wide eyes

"No." said Tony like he was a little boy caught with his hands in the cookie jar

Pepper than; saw from where she was standing the bulge in his pants. Her eyes widen and Tony realized what she was looking at.

"Tony you were!" yelled Pepper

"Pepper it wasn't on purpose I turned my chair around at the wrong time and saw up your skirt…and why aren't you wearing anything under that skirt anyways?" said Tony with a smirk

"Because my panties leave lines on my skirt so, everybody knows where they are." Said Pepper who was still mad Tony peeked up her skirt.

"Oh alright and Pepper?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hand me the papers."

Pepper walked over to his desk and handed him the papers. Tony then pulled Pepper onto his lap and then, kissed her soon after Pepper got over her shock she kissed back. They pulled a part.

"Wow Pepper you're the best at kissing I mean the girls I kissed you're the best at it." Said Tony with a smile

"Thank you and Tony?"

"Yes is there any way to shut this window so we can't see out and no one could see in?"

" Yes there is."

"Jervis! Curtains please and lock the doors to."

"Very good sir."

"Tony is there any way to put him on mute."

"No sorry Pepper."

"How about shutting him off?"

"Yeah I could do that." Said Tony when he hit a switch then a little sound of Jervis making noise then nothing.

"Why you want me to that Pepper?"

"I wanna have some fun with you." Said Pepper as she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his muscular chest with his reactor in the middle of it. Pepper licked her lips.

"Tony did I ever tell you that your reactor turns me on?" said Pepper

"No but, now that I know you're going to see it more often now." Said tony with a smirk

"Good." Said Pepper as she kissed his reactor making his jump a bit.

"Pepper…" moaned Tony as she kissed his chest and raked her nails around his abs. She smirked then, she felt a breeze on her back she sat up to find herself not wear her shirt or jacket anymore. Just in her tight red bra that has yellow lace around it her breasts were almost popping out of it. Which made Tony harder if that was possible.

"Good god Pepper those are iron man's colors!" said Tony

"Umhmmm you like?" said Pepper in a naughty voice

"Yeah but you look better without it." Which made Pepper look down to find her bra gone and her B sized breast revealed to Tony. He tool one of the hardened rock nipples into his mouth and stuck on it. Pepper arched her back and moaned his name.

Tony eyes widened when he heard a clink sound he stopped and looked down to find his belt on the floor and his pants around his ankles.

"How did you do that without knowing?" said Tony

"A magician never tells their secret." Said Pepper with a smirk

Tony smirked back then, sat her up on his desk. Pepper kicked off her shoes so did Tony. She Tony was just left in his boxers and Pepper was just wearing her skirt. Tony pulled the hair tie out of her hair to reveal her long red locks fall into a wavy tread down his back and shoulders.

"Wow Pepper your hair looks better down then, up." Said Tony

"Thanks but it's a pain I shed so, badly." Said Pepper

"Right now I don't care." Said Tony has he pulled off her skirt to reveal her rounded butt and beautiful red haired lady garden.

"Oh wow Pepper you are beautiful." Tony then, felt his boxers hit the ground

"You aren't bad yourself Mr. Stark." Said Pepper as she raked her rails on the underside of him.

Which made Tony jerk his hips forward as a natural response. Pepper pushed Tony onto his chair so, he was sitting in it then, got on her knees she took him into her warm wet mouth.

"SWEET JESUS!" cried Tony as she did this he grabbed onto her head. Pepper giggled with him still in her mouth which made Tony jerk forwards.

"Pepper…Pepper..Pepper…" Tony kept staying over and over again

"Pepper if you keep this up I'm gonna cum before I could fuck you." Said Tony in between breaths

Pepper pulled off of him then, kissed him which made him twitch.

"Jez Pepper…" said Tony who was out of breath

Pepper laughed and straddled him. Tony pushed her on the desk and it was his turn to make her moan with pleasure. Tony nibbled and sucked on Peppers cunt. Making her arch towards him. She moaned loader and her breathing picked up the pace.

"Tony I'm gonna-I'm gonna." Which made Tony stop and Pepper whimper in disapproval. Tony smirked and then, climbed on top of pepper so, both of them were on the desk.

"I hope the desk can hold our weight Tony." Said Pepper who was now a bit worried

"It can it's legs are made out of steal and underneath the wood there's steal."

"Ok just making sure not in a mood to get splinters in my fucking ass." Said Pepper which made Tony's mouth drop open.

"You just swore Pepper." Said Tony

"Yeah why?"

"You just turned me on a whole lot I never heard you swear before."

"Well the longer we talk the less aroused I'm getting." Said Pepper

Tony then, thrusted into her. Tony almost came there and then when he felt how tight she was.

"Damn it Pepper when was the last time you had sex?" said Tony was not moving right now making sure she could adjust to his size.

"Not since college." Said Pepper

"How many years ago was that?" said Tony who now was slowly starting to move in and out.

"I-I oh shut up and go faster." Moaned Pepper as she pushed up against him making him moan.

"Yes Ms. Pots." Said Tony as he slammed into her again.

Pepper put her hands above her head they moved with every thrust then; she hit the switch to turn on Jarvis.

"Excuse me sir Captain America has been calling you on the big screen here he is." Pepper and Tony drove behind the desk.

"Tony we got a-Tony?" said Captain America

Tony head peeked out from behind the desk.

"Not a good time right now Cap." Said Tony

Captain America was ready to ask why when Pepper's head peeked out and she waved hello to him. Captain America's face turned bright red.

"Well I..I'll leave you two alone then, we can handle it." Said Captain America then, hit the button the screen went off. Tony looked at Pepper and they both broke out in laughter.

"Well Pepper can I get a rain check on this?" said Tony with a smirk

"Yes you can Tony how about your place at 9 o clock when everybody sleeping?" said Pepper

"Yeah you know where my room is right?"

"Yes I had to wake you up so, many times. So, 9 it is?"

"Yeah and do you have matching panties with that bra?" asked Tony with a smirk

Pepper nodded as he finished getting dressed. Tony rebuttoned his shirt but, still it open so, much so his reactor could be seen. Pepper walked out after getting the papers signed feeling quite happy.


	3. Tasha and Clint

"Hey Tasha?" whispered Clint in her ear

"Yes Clint?" said Tasha who was busy working out

"Were alone…" said Clint who was now nibbling on her ear. Which made Tasha smirk.

"Not here Clint there's cameras." Said Tasha

"Well I don't wanna do it in the bed rooms there too far." whined Clint

"I know but the locker room doesn't have cameras." Said Tasha with a smirk "and that's right around the corner." Clint then, picked her up which made Tasha quite surprise.

"Clint." Growled Tasha "You know I hate being picked up."

"Oh I know you just walk to slow for one and two you can make me pay for it later." Said Clint into her ear which made her shiver lightly

Soon they were in the locker room kissing and ripping off each other's clothes. They got into the shower room. Tasha pushed Clint up against the wall then, took some of the shampoo and rubbed it through his blond hair. Clint then figured out what flavor she was using.

"I'm gonna smell like girl!" Clint yelled at her

"What's wrong with that?" asked Tasha with a smirk

"Oh I don't know maybe because I'm a guy I don't wanna smell like strawberry cupcakes." Said Clint as he crossed his arms

"Well to bad I like a guy who has a little feminine in him." Said Tasha

"Then, you should go out with Cap." Said Clint who still had his arms crossed and pouting

"Also, no girls are going to be hanging all over you only me now. It's like a boy leaving a hicky so the other guys know she taken for a girl it's leaving their scent and mine is strawberry cupcake shampoo so, deal with it." Said Tasha as she rinsed it out of his hair. Then, when Clint wasn't paying attention she got her hands full of mens ax bodywash then, grabbed him making his breathing hitch. She slowly rubbed him up and down.

"Tasha…"moaned Clint

Tasha loved it when he moaned her name. She got on her knees took him into her mouth making him gasp. Clint moved his hands to her head and was stroking her hair when she did this.

"Tasha….Tasha…Tasha…" moaned Clint over and over again his breathing picking up with each suck she did. Tasha knew Clint was coming and was coming fast.

"Tasha I'm gonna-I'm gonna TASHA!" yelled Clint as he came into her mouth. Tasha deep throated him which threw her for a loop. She swallowed all his cum and licks her lips. Clint pulled her up by her hair he knew she like it rough. Then, he pushed her up against the wall she her breasts were pushed up against the wall and her butt was facing him. Clint used his precum to get his fingers nice and slippery then, he stuck his fingers in her ass. Making Tasha moaned and threw her head back. Clint then, fanned out his fingers. Tasha pushed up against him.

"Clint stop fucking around and do it already." Yelled Tasha

Clint didn't listen he just kept finger fucking her knowing she was close. Tasha arched her back and moaned his name as she came.

"…." Moaned Tasha Clint liked it when she dragged out his name.

Tasha then, pushed Clint down to the floor of the room as soon as his fingers were out. Tasha then, straddled him. She then, rode his like a cowgirl in a rodeo. Clint's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. He thing rolled over so, he was on top but, before he could do anything Tasha rolled so she was on top again.

"Tasha what the hell!" yelled Clint

"I like to dominate." Growled Tasha as she pulled away from a kiss.

She started to ride him again he was enjoying this so, he just gave up and went along for the ride. Then, the shower room door opened and Thor step in. But, they didn't care they kept going they been walked in on before and this probably isn't the last time either. Thor turned around and walked away he'll take a shower later.

"C-Clint I'm close." Said Tasha

"Me too….Tasha."

Clint finally couldn't hold back anymore his eyes rolled back into his head again and he came in the depths of her.

"OH TASHA!" yelled Clint

Tasha threw her head back and screamed Clint's name as she came. Tasha landed on Clint they laid there with the smell of sex and strawberry cupcakes in the air.

**Yes I know it was short and I found a website where I could design my heroes so look on my profile of the links of my OCs**


	4. Janet and Hank

Janet was trying so hard to get Hank out of his lab with no luck so; he finally came out to get some food.

"Hank why don't we go for a picnic?" asked Janet

"Jan it's raining out we can't."

"How about a picnic in the cookie jar then?"

"How would we do that?"

"Shrink how else."

"I don't know I really should get back to work."

"Please I haven't spent time with you in forever."

"How long is forever?"

"We together not sense we started with the Avengers." Said Janet with a sad sounding voice

"Ok Jan well have a picnic in the cookie jar."

"Yippy come on." Yelled Janet as she got tiny Hank did the same Janet picked him up and they landed in the cookie jar.

Hank saw a little picnic all set up. He smirked him and Janet sat down and began eating. Soon after eating they talk a bit and laughed.

"Hank you know another thing we haven't done sense we've been in the Avengers?"

"What?"

Janet gave him a smirk and started to unbutton her top to reveal a tight red bra which made her breast bigger and higher up. She bit her lip then, winked at him which made Hank gulp and his face turn a little red.

"But, Janet were in a cookie jar." Said Hank who voice was a little higher than usually.

"Hank come on please well have sex on the picnic blanket it will be like when we were in college on your parents' roof." Said Janet with a puppy dog look

"Ok." Said Hank he could never help but, say yes when Janet gave him that look.

Janet smiled and straddled his lap. Her eyes widen she wiggled her hips.

"Hank is there on a book on your lap?" asked Janet who was still wiggling her hips

"N-Nope." Said Hank grabbing her hips to make them stop. Her eyes widen when she realized it was him and nothing but him.

"Hank did one that look at my bra make you that hard?"

"Yeah." Said Hank who was blushing now

Janet kissed and Hank kissed Back Hank gently pushed Janet down so, he was on top now. Janet took off his labcoat then, Hank took off the rest of Jankets yellow shirt they then, kissed. Hank kissed down her neck then, undid her bra To reveal her small breats but, Hank loved them he didn't care if they were kissed down in between them then,kissed up her left one until he reached her nipple he took it into his mouth and stucked on it. Making Janet arch up and moan his name. Her hands went through his neatly combed hair making it messy. She loved when his hair was messy it made him look cuter then, his was if that was possiable. They then, rubbed noses when Hank pulled away from sucking on her left hardend nipple. He then, did the right one that made Janet's toes curl. Which made her shoes fall off. Janet and Hank kissed again.

"I love you Jan."

"I love you to Hank."

Janet pulled off Hank's plum red sweater to reavel his muscalr chest and his pants were hanging loosly around his waist she loved that. But, she wish she had a belt she could spank him with it.

"Hank where's your belt?"

"Which one?"

"The one to hold up your pants not the one to shrink."

"Oh that's it my room."

"Ok." Said Janet a bit disapiont

They kissed again. Then, Hank kicked off his shoes next to Janet's. Janet undid hanks pants then, pulled them down to his knees to leave him in his black,green,and red checkered boxers. She could see his package out lined perfectly. Hank removed Janet's skirt quickly so, she was just in red panties that matched her bra.

"Hank enough forplay can we get on with it?"

"Yeah of couasre there is just two things stopping us."

Janet removed Hank's boxers to reveal his erection that was now standing up againist his stomach. Hank removed Janet's panties to find her wet she was more than ready.

"You wanna be on top Hank?"

"Um…it's up to you Jan."

"Ok I want you to be on top."

Hank climbed on top of her and slowly entered eyes rolled into the back of his head from Jan being so, tight.

"Jez Jan your tight." Said Hank

"Yeah you could go now I'm good." Said Janet

Hank started thrusting slowly, Janet tipped her head back and moaned she felt like she was in paradise.

"Um….Hank go faster."

Hank picked up the pace to a faster pace. Janet picked up the pace and started to push back.

"Oh Hank."

"Jan…oh Jan."

Both of them were getting close to the edge. When someone opened the cookie jar. Janet hid behind Hank and Hank used his lab coat as a cover.

"Hulk do you mind?" asked Janet

"Hulk wanna a cookie pixie girl."

"I'll make a new fresh batch later ok?" asked Janet

"Ok Hulkette want some to."

"Ok big guy I'll make two fresh batches later for you and her but, Hank and I are kinda busy right now so, do you mind?"

"Ok Pixie girl and red guy." Said Hulk as he put the lid back on and left

Hank enter Janet again and picked up where they left off both of them were still close to the edge. Janet kissed Hank as she went over the edge. She screamed his name into his mouth. He then, came when Janet walls squeezed him. Hank yelled his name into her mouth. Him coming made her cum again. They both lied there on blanket of the bit. They got dressed got out of the cookie jar then grew to nomal szie the find hulk and hulkette sitting on the couch.

"Pixie girl make cookies now?" asked Hulk

"Ok big guy I'll see you later Hank." Said Janet as she kissed him on the cheek

"Yeah I'll be in my lab."


	5. Jane and Thor

The Avengers got back from fighting Loki all were takening care of expect Thor who said he was fine but had a huge deep cut on his arm.

"Thor would you let Jane take a look at that cut." Said Tony who was getting mad at him

"No it will heal by itself and I'll be fine for the next battle." Said Thor

"Thor would you at least let me cleaning it who knows what Loki had on his sword." Said Jane

"Alright Lady Jane Foster you may."

"Ok when you're doing that Jane I'm going to go take a nap." Said Tony leaving the room

Once Tony left the room Jane cleaned his wound and wrapped it up.

"There all done Thor." Said Jane putting away her tools

"Thank you Lady Jane Foster

"Thor you could just call me Jane."

"No my lady that's not right from where I come from." Said Thor standing up from the chair

"Well where I come from it is." Said Jane

"Ok ….Jane." said Thor smirking

"Thank you Thor." Said Jane getting ready to leave but, tripped over a cord in the room. Thor caught her and pulled her up but, sense there was barely any room where they were standing Thor fell backwards. Thor ended up on the bed in the ER Jane's first aid kit on the other side of him. Jane reached over him to get it. But, her chest brushed up against him. Jane then, felt him threw her jeans.

"Thor please tell me that's your hammer."

"No I'm afraid not Jane." Said Thor

"Do you have a sword then, by any chance that no one knows about?"

Thor shook his head. Jane just smiled and took her kit ready to leave when she and Thor lock lips her kit fell to the ground. Jane wrapped her arms around Thor's neck and knock off his helmet in the process. Then, took off his cape.

"Thor you wear to much clothing." Said Jane.

"I could take it off quicker then, you Jane if you let me." Said Thor

"Ok when you do that I'll lock the door and shut the curtains."

Jane did so then, turned around the find Thor standing there in his boxers. Jane ran over and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Knocking him back onto the bed. She straddled him and got a good feel how big he was.

"Who you gods have big packages." Said Jane who was really shocked

"What do you mean Jane?" asked Thor

"This." Said Jane pointing to the bugle in his boxers which made Thor blush

Jane took off her top to reveal a tight black bra that had brown fuz instead of lace around it. Thor was sitting there with wide eyes.

"You like it?"

"Indeed Jane I do."

Thor then, undid Jane's jeans and pulled them down to reveal a matching set of panties. Jane kicked off her shoe which made her jeans fall. So, both of them were in their undergarments. Jane pulled down Thor boxers. To reveal a big erection standing straight up. Jane licks her lips and kisses it which make Thor eyes snap right open to wide ones. She then takes it into him into her mouth. Thor trys not to thrust into her mouth for a fear of hurting her but, he can't resist and she seem to not mind. Jane wasn't gagging at all when she was giving him a wonderful blow job. Thor started to shake bit then, he empty his load with a loud moan. Jane was surprised how much came out she tried her best to swallow it but, a little came out.

"Wow I never thought you would cum that much."

"Sorry it's been awhile sense I had sex Jane."

"Wow that's ok Thor I enjoyed it and same for me." Said Jane when she pulled away from a kiss

Thor then, stuck a few of his fingers in her making her moan and arch towards him. She grabbed onto his wrist and rode his fingers. Thor then, sucked on her nipples making her moan loudly. Her eyes then, became half lidded as she came moaning his name.

"Thor…."

Thor pulled his fingers out of her to find them wet. Thor licked them off happily. Jane then, pulled a little square package out from her work bag.

"What is that?" asked Thor

"A condom I'm not a birth control right now." Said Jane as she slipped it onto him

Then ,Jane straddled and slipped on to him. Jane was surprise she could fit him but, it was like they were made for each other. There body fit perfectly together. Jane rocked her hips over his slowly and nicely then, she picked up the pace when he caught the rhyme. They both started to breath heavily and then, Thor flipped him so, he was on top and thrusted into her fast and hard.

"Yes drill me fast and hard…" moaned Jane

Thor did as he was told and then, felt Jane walls squeezing around him.

"Thor I'm so, close." Moaned Jane

"Lady Jane I'm gonna…"

"Me too.."

Both of them came at the same time.

"THOR!"yelled Jane as she came

"JANE!" yelled Thor.

Thor landed next to Jane. Both of them sex spent even though was a god. Jane grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over them and the snuggled. Tony then, opened the door to find both of them lying and Jane's bra on the ceiling fan

"Um…ok then."

They both looked at him not caring that they only had a sheet covering them. Tony walked out of the room and hit a button to shut the door. Leaving them to snuggle as they slept.


	6. Elaina and Steve

They have been talking about doing this for at least a month now and finally decide to do it. Steve was sitting on his bed nervous as ever. I mean who wouldn't it was his first time. He was wearing his grey sweatpants that had army written on the side of them and a white beater. Elaina should be here soon.

'Elaina….she's so, perfect…her long blond hair her beautiful blue eyes and that wonderful smile. Not to mention her button nose and cute lovely laugh.' Steve thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He got up and opened the door.

Elaina was standing there in a white knee length fuzzy bathrobe. Her hair was down and she had a blush on her face.

"Hi Steve."

"H-Hey Elaina come on it." Said Steve as he moved out of the way for her to enter.

Steve shut the door and turned around to find Elaina's robe on the floor and her wearing a pale blue nightgown at went to her mid thigh. Steve felt his mouth go dry. Elaina sat down on the bed and looked nervous as Steve was.

"Steve I'm very nervous right now."

"Me too Elaina you look very beautiful by the way."

"Thanks the girls help me pick it out." Said Elaina

"The girls know?" asked Steve

"I was nervous and I went to them for help." Said Elaina

"The girls know were in here right now making love?" asked Steve with a bright red face and voice a little higher than usual

"No all they know it that I was gonna have my first time so, they helped me get ready for it and no need to use a condom I'm birth control."

"A-Alright." said Steve

"Do the guys know?"

"Only Bruce and Hank I needed somebody to talk to and they are the only ones that can keep a secret."

"Good point Tony would tell the whole town and Clint would just be mean about it." Said Elaina

"Well um…you wanna get started?"

"Yeah sure…."

They kissed is was sweet and short then, they started to kiss more then, Steve ended up on top of Elaina both of them still kissing. Elaina pulled Steve's white beater over his head just breaking the kissing for a second. They then rubbed noses then, Steve pulled off Elaina's night gown to reveal a pale blue panties and bra set. Elaina pulled off Steve's pants to reveal a red pair of boxers. They kissed again as Elaina led Steve's hands to the back of her bra. He tried to get it undone but, and no idea what he was doing.

"Let me ok Steve."

"Alright sorry about it."

Elaina undid it and smiled.

"It ok sweet heart that's probably the first time you tired to do that." said Elaina bra fell onto the bed to reveal her triple b breast to Steve.

Steve felt his mouth go dry again. Elaina led Steve's hands to her breasts. He cupped them and rubbed his thumb across her nipples. Elaina arch and moaned Steve's name. Steve then tired his mouth and sucked on her right nipple Elaina ran her fingers threw his hair and moaned some more. He then, gave the same attention to the other breast. Steve pulled away from her breast.

Elaina stuck her hand in the hole in Steve's boxers and grabbed his member.

"Elaina…" moaned Steve

She felt Steve twitch in her hand she then, pulled her hand out and pulled off his boxers to reveal a 13inch erect little Steve standing tall and proud. Steve had a huge blush on his face because he was exposed in front a woman he's never been expose to a woman before.

"Wow I heard male pieces could be big never thought this big." Said Elaina with a big smile on her face

Elaina looked up at Steve noticed he looked a little embarrassed. She kissed him it was a sweet short kiss but it made him relax.

"I'm gonna try something the girls told me about ok?"

Steve nodded; Elaina then lowered her on and took him into her mouth. Steve eyes widened and he started to thrust into Elaina mouth just as a natural action. Elaina was surprised she had this affect on him. Steve breathing was picking up and he started to shake a bit.

"Elaina I think I'm going to release soon." Steve said almost yelling it

Elaina then, felt herself deep throat him. Which threw her for a loop. Elaina then, felt Steve empty into her mouth.

"ELAINA!" yelled Steve as he came.

Elaina pulled off of Steve. Steve then, fell back onto the bed breathless. Elaina kissed her way up with a naughty smile on her face.

"Well?"

"Your turn." Said Steve as he pinned her down onto the bed. Making her laugh when he ever did that. Steve then, pulled off her panties and looked her she was beautiful. Elaina blushed under Steve's gaze. He then, kissed her and tasted himself on her. It really didn't taste that bad he thought especially when it's mix with her chap sticks; he kissed his way down until he reached her pussy. He then, kissed it and it tasted really good surprisingly. He then, nips and pulled at her making Elaina moan and arch. Steve really loved how she was reacting; Steve then, tried his fingers out of curiosity. As soon as he put a finger in she was begging him to put another one in.

"Steve more please." Moaned Elaina

Steve listened to her and put is middle and ring fingers in her making her ride his fingers and moan.

"Steve I'm gonna-I'm gonna OH STEVE!" yelled Elaina as she came.

Steve pulled his fingers out of her and happily licked them off. She just tasted so good to Steve. He then, kissed his way back up like she did with him. To find her eyes close and breathing heavily,

"Elaina how did I do?"

"Oh Steve that was wonderful."

"Elaina you ready for the next step?"

"Yeah."

Steve climbed on top of her. Elaina looked very scared.

"Elaina what's wrong?"

"The girls said it might hurt so, please…be gentle."

"I will just tell me to stop if the pain gets too much and I'll stop moving into you ok?"

Elaina nodded Steve pushed to head of his cock against her she jumped and Steve stopped moving.

"It's ok Steve keep going I was just surprised that all." Said Elaina

Steve nodded and moved more into her. Soon he was halfway into her Steve looked at Elaina.

"How you doing so far?"

"Good just push the rest in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I can take it."

"Alright."

Steve thrusted into her slowly then, Steve heard Elaina let out a cry of pain he never heard her do that before.

"Elaina are you alright?"

"No." whimper Elaina through tears

"Does it really hurt that bad?"

Elaina just nodded which made Steve feel really bad for her. I mean she was in the army during his time she had far much worse injuries but, have sex for the first time was the worse pain she ever had.

"Steve you can start thrusting now just go slowly ok."

"You sure?"

Elaina nodded with tears still slipping down her face. Steve kissed her then, started to kiss the tears falling down her face as he slowly thrusted into her. Steve saw her face go from pure pain to pure pleasure.

"Elaina just tell me if you want me to go faster."

"Faster…please."

He began to move his body a little quicker.

"Faster…" she moaned.

Eager to please, he began to bump up against her even faster.

"_Faster…_"

The bed started to rock back and forth, springs creaking under their weight. A little sweat dripped off of Steve's nose and onto her breast.

"_Faster!_" she demanded.

They were now almost jumping up and down, panting as if they were running a marathon. Perspiration really rolled then as they nearly created steam between their bodies.

"Oh, _Steve!_" she groaned, arching her back. The sound of his own name gave him a kind of rush he had never even guessed existed.

"Say it..." he ordered. "Say it again!"

"_Steve…_"

"Say it again!"

"_Steve…_"

"_Again!_"

"_Steve!_"

"_AGAIN!_"

"_STEVE! OH, GOD, STEVE!_"

Meanwhile in Tony's lab….

"Tony?"

"What Clint?"

"Do you hear that?" asked Clint

"Yeah I do probably Hulk or Hank going at it or maybe even Bruce." Said Tony not looking up from the microscope

"Hank's out on a date with Janet and Bruce and Maria are in there lab." Said Clint

"Well that just leaves Cap and Scar but, there old fashion they wouldn't be doing that." Said Tony now looking at Clint

"Well why don't we go investigate." Said Clint gesturing to the door

"Yeah Im curious too now nobody's every that loud in the mansion when they do that." Said Tony

Tony and Clint walked out to see Maria and Bruce coming out of the lab too.

"Hey you guys do you know what all the nosie is because we're going to find out want to come."

Both Bruce and Maria looked at each other with widen eyes realizing who it was.

"They know something Tony."

"Yeah they do ok spill you guys."

"Probably Steve and Elaina dancing probably the music you hear." Said Maria

"Bruce what about you?"

"Yeah probably."

"Alright thanks." Said Clint walking around the corner with Tony behind him.

When they turned the corner they waited until Bruce or Maria say something

"Wow that was close one." Said Bruce with a sigh

"You can say that again Elaina first time could've been ruined." Said Maria

"Same with Steve's."

"Glad we threw them off the trail."

"Yeah me too let's go get some lunch ok Bruce?"

"Yeah ok then, back to the lab?"

"Yes."

As soon as Bruce and Maria left Clint and Tony ran to the elevator to go say Congrauds to Steve and Elaina. They hit the button for their floor that was very old fashion for too much of everybody taste beside them. They stepped off the elevator it was like they went back in time to the 1940s. They then, heard repeating banging sound they walked towards the bedrooms to hear it coming from Steve's along with a bunch of moaning and screaming. Tony smirked and Clint was on the ground laughing his ass off.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom….

"Steve I'm really close." Moaned Elaina

"Me to Elaina."

"Oh god, god, god, god Steveeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Elaina as she came

Steve then, thrusted faster and harder when he felt himself getting closer. His breathing picked he kept chanting Elaina name over and over again like his own little pray.

"Elaina!" yelled Steve as he came shooting his load into the depths of her. Making Elaina come again. Steve lands on top of her knowing she could take it. He pulled out of her once he finished emptying into her. Elaina whimper in disapproval which made Steve chuckle. Steve rolled off of her and pulled her close so, they were spooning. The door was then; opened Steve grabbed the sheet and covered himself up when Elaina hid behind him. Clint and Tony were both standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Guys I'm a little busy." Said Steve with a huge blush on his face

"Oh we know so, does the whole tower." Said Tony with a smirk

"The…whole…tower." Said Elaina with a huge blush on her face now

"Yeah the whole tower and Cap?"

"Yes Clint?"

"Nice job banging a woman finally you were making her scream so, loudly I bet Mars could hear her." Said Clint with a smirk

"Thanks I think and um…can you guys leave."

"Sure thing Cap and nice job." Said Tony pushing Clint out of the room then, slamming the door shut,

Leaving a blushing Steve and Elaina sitting in bed. They both looked at each other.

"You wanna go again?" asked Elaina

Steve pounced on top of Elaina and kissed her neck like crazy

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Elaina as she pulled the sheet over both of there bodies


	7. Maria and Bruce

Hulkette and Hulk voice in Maria's head "**Hello.**"

Maria's and Bruce's thought/answers back "_Hello._"

Maria was getting very annoyed her and Bruce haven't had sex in weeks he been in the lab sense he found a new organism to study. Hulkette was fine sexual need wise but, Maria had enough waiting.

"**Why don't Maria go attack Banner up against the wall like me do with Hulk?**"asked Hulkette who was in her head wondering why she didn't so.

"_What do you think I'm going to do Hulkette?_ "Asked Maria in her thoughts who was quite pissed off and demanding a nooner

"**Hulkette hopes to get cookies Hulkette love cookies!**" yelled the voice in her head

"_I'll eat cookies later ok Hulkette right now I'm need him. Oh and Hulkette SHUT UP!_" Answered Maria back

"**Ok Hulkette shut up now." Said Hulkette**

Maria walks into the lab to see Bruce looking into a microscope. She clears her throat Bruce looks up.

"Oh hey Maria got to see what I found!" said Bruce with a smile

Maria walked over to him and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him senseless. They pulled apart and Maria looked at him. Bruce eyes were wide and looking at her full of lust.

"Bruce I'm demanding a nooner this minute."

"I-In the lab?" said Bruce with a blush on his face

Maria nodded then, she walked over to one of the tables that was clear swinging her hips she hopped up there then, she reach under her skirt pulled down her panties kicking them off her legs so, her bright lacy hot pink panties landed on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce looked at his shoulders then, at her. He took off his lab coat and tackled her to the table. Maria and him kissed then, Bruce locked the door and shut off the cameras. Maria took off her lab coat to reveal a white shirt that she quickly took off to reveal a under shirt and Bruce could see her hot pink bra right through it. Bruce walked over and they kissed.

"Maria what has gotten into you?"

"I don't know it could be we haven't had sex in three weeks also, that I'm very horny from that reason." Said Maria with a smirk

"Oops sorry Maria you know when I get a new organism to study I can't help it."

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Said Maria

"Yes ma'am." said Bruce kissing Maria then, pushing her down onto the table.

He took off her undershirt and her bra then, made quick work of her skirt. Maria was soon lying on the table not wearing anything.

"Bruce you know that your being unfair right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're wearing too much."

"Oh that can be easily fixed."

"You can say that again."

Maria pulled off his black shirt then, his purple pants to find him not wearing anything underneath them.

"Hmmm commando Bruce oh wow…"

"Well it's a pain when the hulk comes out."

"Good point but, I told Hulkette to stay in today and Hulk if you can hear me you better do the same." Said Maria

"**Girl ain't in charge of Hulk.**" Said Hulk

"_You are not messing this up big guy I mean do I interrupt you when you and Hulkette do it?_"

"**Yes to yell at me before me enter pretty girl.**" Said Hulk who was mad

"_Only to use protection big guy so, do we have a deal?_" asked Bruce

"**Ok Banner better eat cookies later though Hulk love cookies!**" yelled Hulk

"_Ok big guy I'll eat cookies later right now I'm busy."_

"Bruce? Hello Earth to Bruce?"

"Oh sorry Maria I was talking to Hulk and he said alright."

"Ok good now where were we?"

Bruce climbed on top of the table and almost entering her until Hulk stopped him.

"**Banner should use protection!" **yelled Hulk in a mocking tone

"_Maria's on a pill don't need it but, Hulkette is not so, you still do now shut up!"_

Bruce entered Maria making her moan.

"Oh I forgot how big you are Bruce."

"Not to big am I hurting you?"

"No it feels good now move."

Bruce moved in and out at a fast pace knowing Maria like it that way.

"Oh yes drill me fast and hard Bruce faster!"

Bruce did as he was told there then, came a knock at the door.

"You ok in there Doctor?" asked Steve

"Couldn't be better Steve." Said Bruce in between thrusts

"Oh Bruce!" yelled Maria

"Is Ms. Maria ok Doctor?" asked Steve

"Y-Yes." Said Bruce

"Cap what's going on?" asked Tony

"I don't know Ms. Maria and the Doctor sound hurt." Said Steve

"What makes you say that Cap?"

"Oh…" moaned Maria

"Maria? Bruce? Are you two ok?" asked Tony

"Y-YES!" yelled Bruce

Tony realizes what they're doing. He smirks and lets out a laugh.

"What so, funny Tony?"

"I explain Steve have you ever heard of the birds and the bees?" asked Tony

"Yeah that's the talk my mom gave me when I turned 13 why?" asked Steve

Tony pointed to the door. Which made Steve blush the color of the red on his shield. Tony led him away.

"Bruce I'm gonna..OH BRUCE!" yelled Maria as she came

"Maria!" shouted Bruce as he came

Bruce landed next to her. Both of them breathless

"Wow remind why we haven't done that in a few weeks?" asked Bruce

"Because of your new organism you've been studying." Said Maria

"Oh yeah hey you wanna see what I found on it?" asked Bruce

"Yes I do!" said Maria

Both of them were getting dressed Maria was looking around for her bra but, never could find it.

"Oh well hey lets go get some lunch." Said Maria

Once they left; Tony walked in to have a little talk with them. Then, he turned on the light to find Maria hot pink bra on the ceiling fan.

"Of course." Said Tony leaving the room with the bra still on the ceiling fan


	8. Amora and Loki

Loki was now living with his brother Thor in a two people apartment on Earth thanks to his father bashing him here with no powers. The Avengers were going to take him in but, his brother said he would take care of him if the Avengers put him into his custardy and they did. So here Loki was watching to the TV and drinking his sorrows away even if he couldn't get drunk. There was a knock at the door Loki sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it and found the last person he thought he would ever see. But, there was Amora the Enchantress standing there at his doorway wearing a short green mini skirt and a long sleeved shirt that showed her shoulders.

"Amora what are you doing here?" asked Loki

"I'm lonely and nothing better to do so, I thought I come over and have some fun with you." Said Amora who sounded a bit drunk.

Loki moved out of the way and watched her stumble over to the couch she landed on it. Loki shut the door and walked over to her.

"Amora are you drunk?" asked Loki who was just wondering how she did that

"You betcha." Hiccupped Amora

"How?"

"Spell." Said Amora

"Alright and why did you come over again." Asked Loki

"Well sense I'm not in the hallway anymore….you wanna have sex with me I'm very lonely sense Thunder found that mortal." Said Amora

"No strings attached?" asked Loki

"Of course not more like gods with benefits." Said Amora with another hiccup

"Alright then." Said Loki as her climbed on top of her

Loki made quick work of her clothes. Amora pulled off his shirt and unbuckle his belt to his jeans and pulled them down. Loki kicked them off soon both of them were in their undergarments. Amora pushed Loki off of her and took off her bra and panties quickly along with Loki and his boxers. Loki wasn't as gifted as Thor but, Amora didn't really care right now. Loki thrusted into Amora and Amora let out a whimper she didn't care right now who was fucking her as long as she was being fuck. Both of them were moaning loudly and breathing pick up as they got closer. Loki also picked up the pass the closer he got. They were so, into each other they didn't even here the door open. When the light went on they both stopped to find Thor and Jane kissing and they both stopped and saw Loki and Amora on the couch.

"Hi Thunder and mortal." Said Amora who didn't care she was naked in front of neither and Loki put his jeans back on though.

"Brother what is the meaning of this?" asked Thor

"Gods with benefits." Said Loki with a smirk

"Thor I'll be in your until you finish talking this out." Said Jane running off into Thor's room and shutting the door.

"Amora get dressed and get out." Said Thor

Amora did as she was told and Thor locked the door behind her.

"As for you dear brother she's not allowed in here again." Said Thor and walked into his room.

As soon as Thor was gone Loki opened the door and pulled Amora back and they walked into his room shutting the door and locking it

**Yes I know it was short but, not a big fan of Loki and Amora.**


	9. Ms Marvel and Captain Marvel

Mar-vell was making his way to Earth for a few days now. He was going to be a part of an emissary of the Kree Empire to Earth. He was also going to stay at the Avengers Mansion with….with Ms. Marvel. Mar-vell safety landed the ship in a forest not far from the Avengers Mansion. He put it invisible mode then, shift shaped into a human. Some of the humans were still freaked out by the Kree Empire and Aliens for that face. He walked the rest of the way there then, rang the door bell. Tony answered the door.

"My I help you?" asked a confused Tony Stark

"Tony it's me Mar-vell."

"No really what do you want?"

Marvell changed back into his normal self.

"Oh Hi Mar-vell it is you come on in." said Tony moving out of the way for him

Tony lead Mar-vell to the living room for him to see the Avengers just relaxing for once with a few other people. Tasha, Jane, and Janet where sitting at the kitchen table talking about who knows what. Bruce, Hank, and Maria were talking about science stuff. Clint, Thor and beautiful Carol were playing video games and Carol was kicking their butts at Call of Duty. Mar-vell looked out onto the sun porch from where he was standing to see Captain and Elaina were in a make out session on the porch swing. Steve was top of Elaina both of the kissing. Mar-vell thought he was the only one who noticed until Tony yelled.

"Wahoo go Cap!" yelled Tony

Making everybody look out at the sun porch to see Elaina and Steve tonguing it. Elaina then, opened her eyes to see everybody eyes on her and Steve. Her eyes widened she push Steve off of her making him fall to the floor. Elaina room right to her room before everybody could say anything. Steve sat up and looked around confused then, he noticed him and Elaina had an audience he blushed deeply then, ran to Elaina's room for them to hear a door slammed shut then, a locking sound. Tony smirked at the locking sound.

"I think that's the first time Mr. and Ms. Innocence have been caught tonguing it." Said Tony everybody couldn't help but, let out a smirk or a snicker even Mar-vell.

"I'll give you a tour come on." Said Tony showing Mar-vell around then, after that Tony showed him to his room.

"Thank you Tony."

"No Problem." Said Tony then, the place went red "Ok never mind Problem Avengers Assemble." Said Tony

"Tony I cannot fight due to me diplomatic standing."

"That's ok the rookie can keep you company."

"Rookie?"

"Carol."

Carol this was finally his chance to have a shot to ask her out. Steve and Elaina came out both of them fixing their suits.

"Hey Elaina you might want to cover up the hicky Cap gave you." Said Tony who was smirking under his Iron Mask at both Elaina's and Steve's blush.

"Carol you stay with Mar-vell keep him company."

"Alright." Said Carol who was shutting the door as they left

"Well now what do you want to do?"

"How about we talk."

"Yes we've haven't seen each other in a long time have we?"

"No we haven't so, how are you?"

"Good but, lonely."

"How so?"

"I'm living alone in my apartment haven't had a boyfriend before I became ."

"I'm sorry to hear that I've been lonely also."

"So you did find a Mrs. Mar-vell yet?"

"No I didn't but, there is a girl I like."

"Oh….so, what's her name?"

"Her name is Carol."

"Like my name?"

"Yeah it's you Carol."

"M-me?"

"Yeah."

"I like you to Captain."

"Please call me Mar-vell."

"Well Mar-vell…you wanna take this upstairs to my room?"

"What's upstairs?"

"Oh just come on."

Carol pulled Mar-vell into her room locking the door. Carol took off her mask then, pushed him onto the bed. Carol stralled him.

"Are you ok with this Mar-vell?"

"Yes." Said Mar-vell as he flipped them so he was on top

"Well then, hurry up."

Mar-vell didn't need to be told twice he pulled off his costume and then, pulled off hers. He climbed on top of her again. Then, kissed his way down her body. When he got to her pussy he licked it. Carol let out a gasp. He then, nipped on sucked at it. Carol hips jerked up into the air. Mar-vell slips his fingers into her. She rides them like crazy.

"Yes….Yes…Yes…" Carol repeats over and over again

Mar-vell knew she was on the edge he then, lowered his head licking her pussy also sucking and nipping at it. That pushed Carol over the edge.

"Mar-vell!" screamed Carol as she came

Mar-vell kissed his way back up. To see a half lidded heavy breathing . He smirked at the sight. Carol finally came down from her high at that time to see that. She smirked back then, pushed him down then, kissed her way down his body first down his jaw, next his neck to his chest to his stomach to his abs. That's when she got onto his happy trail making his breathing pick up. She finally came along his huge member.

"Wow who knew Kree parts could be so big." Said Carol with a smirk she ran her finger along it. Kiss the head of it then, took it into her mouth.

"Oh my…" said Mar-vell as he shut his eyes from the pleasure.

"You enjoying that Captain?" asked Carol in a naughty voice

"I can't take it anymore!" said Mar-vell

Mar-vell pulled Carol up kissed her wet and sloppy then, thrusted into her. Carol moaned into the messy sloppy kiss. Carol pushed Mar-vell down then, rode him. Mar-vell had enough he flipped her over then, pulled out of her.

"What did you do that for?" asked a clearly not happy Carol

"I was thinking sense both of us could fly why don't we have sex on the ceiling?"

"Never done that before sounds like fun." Said Carol

Both of them flu up to the top of the ceiling. He entered her again Carol threw her head back and moaned. Mar-vell just thrusted into her fast and hard. Carol couldn't take much more of it I mean they were floating in thin air which felt awesome when someone was banging into you.

"Mar-vell….." moaned Carol

Mar-vell himself couldn't take much more her insides were starting to clamp around him. Carol finally came throwing her head back and letting out a loud screaming that literally shook the whole tower. Carol muscles clamped around him. Mar-vell threw his head back and roared. They both floated down onto the bed genteelly. Both lying there satisfied and tired.

"I thought Tony said you keep me company?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?"

"Yeah I guess so." Said Mar-vell pulling Carol close both of them fell asleep.


	10. Bobbi and Clint

Clint was bored it was takening forever for Bobbi to get home from a mission. He and Tasha have been broking up for almost a year and 3 months now he started Bobbi a few months after her broke up with Tasha. Today was their anniversy so; he sat on their bed bored out of his mind. Then, the door opened Bobbi came in a muddy mess.

"Hi Honey." Said Clint

Bobbi didn't answer she went right to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Clint just led back down onto the bed. Bobbi came out about 15 minutes later wearing a see through pink fuzzy nightgown.

"Happy anniversy Clint."

"Whoa…." Was all that Clint could say

Bobbi walked over to him in a sexy model walked then, stralled him. Clint pulled the sheet over them so it covered their laps. Bobbi noticed a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"Wine?...Clint you shouldn't have."

"I know you like it so, I got your favorite."

A few glasses later (almost the whole bottle gone)…

"Hey (hiccup) Clint…" said Bobbi who was clearly drunk

"Yeah Bobbi." Said Clint who was buzzed too

"Let's have some fun in the helicarrier?"

"You mean one of the jets we're banned from the helicarrier because of last time."

"Jets it is!" said Bobbi who tumbled out of bed she was ready to run out the door in her see through nightgown when Clint grabbed her arm

"What is it (hiccup)?"

"You're pretty much naked."

"So…." Said Bobbi dragging out the word

"Sooooo put on your bathrobe."

Bobbi grumbled like a little kid then, ran out the door with Clint running after her only to find her running up the stairs to go to the pool. Clint ran after her.

"Bobbi the jets are this way." Said Clint finishing walking up the stairs to find Bobbi's bathrobe and nightgown on the ground. He looked up to see Bobbi diving off the diving board into the pool…NAKED."

"Clint come join (hiccup) me." Said Bobbi

Clint was still buzzed and now he was turned on by seeing his naked girlfriend diving into the pool. Clint stripped down and dived into the pool with a big splash.

"Helloooo." Said Bobbi dragging out the letters again when Clint came up in front of her

"Hey."

They kissed messy and wet. It wasn't from the water the wetness through. Bobbi went under the water with a wink and a smirk. Clint wondered what that was about until her felt her hands on him.

"HOLY-"yelled Clint but, then slapped his hand over his mouth to make sure he wouldn't wake up anybody. Bobbi let out a laugh with Clint still in her mouth making him twitch and let out a moan/grunt. Bobbi messed with his balls as she bobbed her head up and down. Clint shook with pleasure he also, moaned and grunted some more. The more he moaned and grunted the quicker Bobbi got. Finally with one final suck on his length and squeeze of his balls he came shooting down Bobbi's throat and screaming Bobbi's muffled name into his hand. Bobbi came up and looked at Clint to see him breathing heavily with his hand still over his mouth his eyes half lidded. He was still coming down from his high. Bobbi moved Clint's hand then, kissed him on the lips sloppily again. Clint finally came down from his high to be able to kiss back.

"Your turn." Said Clint once they finished kissing.

Clint kissed his down Bobbi's skin soon his was under water kissing her breasts. He rubbed his fingers across the nipples. Making Bobbi gasp and squirm under Clint's touch. Clint bite Bobbi's hard rock nipple making her let out a squeal with pleasure. Clint came up and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!" he hissed

Clint took his hand off of her mouth.

"Shhh!" repeated Bobbi who was still drunk just like Clint

Bobbi put her own hand over her mouth then, Clint went back under the water after kissing her he then, kissed his way in between her legs nipping and pulling at her sex. Making her gasp, moan, and groan as she squirmed from Clint giving her pleasure. Clint then, came up sucking on her nipples as he fingered her. Soon Bobbi was on the edge Clint went back down and licked her making her finally go over the edge screaming his name into her hand. Clint came up then, saw Bobbi looked so, pleased she was still coming down from her high. Clint smirked at seeing Bobbi having her eyes half lidded her hair was all messed up and wet she was breathing heavily. Her lips were swelling her hardened nipples were just above the water. She finally came down to see Clint looking at her.

"Ready for the main event." Said Bobbi as she went under the water

Clint smirked and followed her. They kissed madly then, Clint entered her. Bobbi and Clint let out a moan into the kiss. Only their heads were above the water. Clint thrusted hard into her trying with each thrust to find her sweet spot. He knew he found out when she let out another scream of pleasure. Clint put his hand over her mouth.

"Bobbi I love when your vocal but, we're not in our room we're in the pool where anybody can walk up here so shh."

"Right shh." Said Bobbi put her finger over her mouth

Clint thrusted into her again finding her sweet spot each time making Bobbi clench around him. Both of them let out a loud gasp when Bobbi pushed up against Clint. They both put their hands over each other's mouths to keep each other from waking the other avengers. The faster and closer they got the louder both of them got. Finally Bobbi couldn't hold on anymore she let out a loud cry of Clint's name into his hand as she came. Bobbi came hard seeing stars as she climax. Clint was close but, he finally came when Bobbi muscles clench around him. Clint came yelling Bobbi's name into her hand. That yell went right up Bobbi's arm. They both finally came down from their high then, kissed. They climbed out of the pool then, grabbed their clothes went back to their room falling fast asleep on their bed after finishing up the last of the wine bottle.


End file.
